Encontrando sua mulher na cama com Itachão
by Fulanos da Night
Summary: Uma envolvente trama de amor, traição e morte que vai lhe envolver até a última palavra... ou não. RIPAGEM!


**Autora: **REATIVANDO aos poucos (ID: 2153871)  
**[Sapo: O pen name dela é esse mesmo. Sintam.]**

**Título Original: **Meetings.

**Summary Original: **Paixão. Sexo. Traições. O que pode acontecer em meio a tantas segundas intenções? - HENTAI/BETADO  
**[Corvo: Se isso tá betado...]**

**Ripada por: **Sapo, Corvo e Leopardo. s2

**~ x ~**

Oneshot – Encontros Ocultos **[Sapo: Título de porn de quinta.][Corvo: Isso é uma safadeza oculta!][Leopardo: Da pior espécie!]**

- Sakura...

As mãos deslizaram da barriga lisa **[Leopardo: Barriga lisa, comofas?][Corvo: Barriga lisa? Barriga de sapo, oi][Sapo: EI.] **para as coxas torneadas, as pernas erguidas e o homem entre elas, **[Leopardo: Isso tá parecendo descrição de nado sincronizado, srsly]** estocando mais e mais rápido e forte, sentindo que não demoraria muito para chegar ao ápice. **[Corvo/Leopardo: Isso me lembra do ápice da Pirâmide de Gizé]**

- I – Itachi... **[Sapo: Seja gentil comigo, Itachi-sama!][Leopardo: I-i-i-i... Fala remixada.]**

Sentiu o corpo contrair e formigar, **[Sapo: Encostou, contraiu, relaxou, lambuza o dedo (8)][Leopardo: É nisso que dá deixar gozo na cama, dá formiga.]** depois de alguns segundos, o líquido quente invadi – la e escorrer entre suas pernas, **[Sapo: Com licença, vou beber o perfume da minha cachorra.][Corvo: Que líquido quente? Café, chá, mate, canjica?]** em seguida, o corpo relaxar e pesar. **[Sapo: Relaxa e goza.]** O sono começa abater, por fim adormecem abraçados e satisfeitos. **[Corvo/Leopardo/Sapo: PFFFFFFFFFT HAHAHAHA]**

- x -

- Estou indo antes que seu marido chegue, vejo você depois. **[Leopardo/Sapo: Eu disse CORNO, CORNO, CORNO (8)]**

- Tá! **[Leopardo: Transamos loucamente e vou embora, TÁÁÁ.]**

O Uchiha se despede com um longo selinho. **[Sapo: +1. Sexo animal e dá um 'longo selinho'? Vai pra merda.] **Era assim quase todas as noites, encontros às escondidas com Itachi, que passava de seu amante, prometendo noites quentes **[Corvo: Noites quentes com líquidos quentes.]**, e de fato, este não mentia.

- Não mesmo... – sorriu maliciosa

- Falando sozinha? **[Sapo: Não, com meu amigo imaginário, o -chan.]**

- N – Naruto? **[Corvo: NANANANANANARUTO]**

- Que foi Sakura – chan? – perguntou com um meio sorriso no rosto, depositando um beijo no canto da boca na qual a mulher de cabelos róseos não gostou muito, o peso da culpa recai e um aperto no coração lhe sufocar. **[Leopardo: Pareceu mais que ela tava com uma doença mortal que com culpa, ok.][Sapo: O aperto no coração lhe sufocar.]**

- Só fiquei um pouco distraída... **[Sapo: Tava pensando em imoralidade, né, SAFADINHA~]**

- Me parece que não está bem! – o Uzumaki constatou preocupado

- Não é nada. **[Corvo: Não é nada!][Sapo: NADA!][Leopardo: NADA... AAAAAAAAA]**

- Mas está estranha... **[Corvo: Ela tá estranha porque ela acabou de fudê com outro, só por isso.][Leopardo: Mulher estranha = marido corno.] **– murmurou – Bom, tenho que ir. A noite farei você se sentir bem melhor! – abraçou por trás **[Sapo: Surra de bunda.]** e distribuiu beijos no pescoço e ombros. Sakura se arrepiou e com certeza sentiu algo com o toque... sentiu nojo.

Alguns dias depois, tudo ocorria normalmente, Sakura fazia o que toda dona de casa faz enquanto seu marido trabalhava. **[Sapo: Sai da internet e vai lavar roupa, vagabunda!] **Não se viam muito e muitas vezes a Uzumaki ficava só. Ao decorrer, conheceu Itachi e a partir daí, tudo mudou.

- Sakura?

- Oi Itachi – san!

- Ainda me chamando assim? – agarrou – a pela cintura **[Sapo: Vai agarrando mesmo. Essa aí gosta é da sacanagem hardcore.]**

- Costume...

- Vamos brincar? – perguntou. Como resposta, muher sorri

Itachi pousa seus lábios finos nos carnudos e rosados de Sakura, iniciando um beijo quente e molhado, os braços dele envolvido na cintura e os dela no pescoço brincando com os cabelos dele. **[Leopardo: Sinceramente, por que diabos todo mundo acha beijo melecado sexy?][Sapo: Né! Deixei de ler doujinshi R18 por isso.] **Esbarravam - se em tudo que ficavam na frente até poder chegar ao quarto, pareciam loucos, a cada minuto os toques eram mais agressivos e íntimos. **[Sapo/Leopardo/Corvo: EITA MAH] **Finalmente conseguiram chegar ao quarto, cessaram os beijos, Sakura encarou o amante nos olhos negros com uma cara sapeca, **[Corvo: Boneca Emília?]** jogou – o **[Sapo: Minha filha, pelo amor de Deus, PÁRA de colocar travessão onde devia ser traço.] **sobre a cama e ele nada fez, apenas ficou observando os movimentos sensuais da Haruno que foi até seu armário e pegou algo que não pode ver. Ela escondeu atrás de si, **[Sapo: Vaselina.]** Itachi não protestou, a mulher pousou uma das mãos no peito do rapaz para que deitasse na cama, subiu engatinhando até sentar sobre a cintura dele, finalmente revelou o que tinha, **[Leopardo: Um pinto de borracha! Ta-Da!] **então o Uchiha mais uma vez, esboçou um sorriso convencido. Ela desferiu um leve tapa fazendo o homem desmanchar o sorriso e arquear as sobrancelhas se perguntando o que ela estava aprontando.

- Calado! – ordenou a mulher **[Sapo: Porqué no te callas?]**

Ela literalmente arrancou a camiseta que o homem vestia, **[Corvo: E de que outra maneira podia ser?][Sapo: Ridiculamente.]** pegou os pulsos do rapaz e prendeu – os com as algemas que escondia, na cabeceira da cama, terminou de despi – lo deixando – o só de cueca, riu sarcástica ao ver o volume a mais por baixo do tecido íntimo e ele corou sem graça. **[Sapo: Sakura dominatrix e Itachi uke. Oh crap.][Corvo: Já sei como isso vai terminar.][Leopardo: É uma cilada, Bino.] **Ela saiu de cima e se trancou no banheiro, " O que ela vai fazer? "pensou esperando ela sair nua, pular para cima dele louca para uma transa, mas não, ele ouviu o chuveiro começar a funcionar. **[Leopardo: PUTA QUE PARIU, CARA. *sai arrancando os cabelos*]**

- Sakura.. O que está tramando...? – cerrou os olhos – Essa mulher... - sussurrou

- Falando sozinho I – ta – chi – san? – pronunciou seu nome mais sensual possível **[Sapo: Parece mais pirralha de anime purpurinado com vozinha irritante do que a Sakura sensualizando. Pronto, falei.]**

Ela esperou ele dizer algo, mas nada ouviu.

- O que foi? **[Leopardo: "Broxei".]**

Logo entendeu, sabia que Itachi iria gostar, a lingerie **[Corvo: Lingerie, que coisa brega. Ninguém usa.][Sapo: Todo mundo usa.][Corvo: Tu usa?][Sapo: Não... mas vou usar.][Leopardo: RAWR.] **que vestia era nova e comprara especialmente para ele, sabia que ele gostava de vermelho e aquilo só ajudaria a provocar – lhe. **[Corvo: É, não é à toa que o McDonald's é vermelho.] **Sorriu maroto e aproximou – se do homem lentamente, subiu em cima dele e com a sua boca, acariciou vagarosamente os lábios do rapaz mais velho, não tinha pressa, tudo o que queria era curtir e lógico que provocar era seu objetivo. **[Sapo: Só quero curtir a night. HUEHUHEUHEUHEHEUHE]**

- Vejo que está dando certo... – sussurrou, continuou descendo para o lóbulo da orelha, depois pescoço, intercalando beijos, mordidas e chupões. Queria arrancar gemidos e suspiros daquele homem que a excitava tanto, na frente dos outros era tão calmo e sério. Queria mudar aquilo, ver o seu outro lado gritar, implorar! **[Leopardo: Só não entendo como é que alguém consegue ser completamente frígida com o marido e uma putona com o amante, mas...]**

Ela levantou a cabeça para poder fita - lo, ambos já estavam ofegantes, ela voltou para a boca do rapaz, sentia os batimentos cardíacos acelerados, **[Corvo: E ela virou estetoscópio agora? RIARIARIA][Leopardo: Sakura digievolui para Estetoscópiomon!] **o corpo não só dela, mas o dele também, pelando. Sua língua aveludada **[Corvo: Alguém fala da "língua aveludada", please?][Sapo: Adjetivo cu.][Leopardo: Sei lá, podia ser algo como "molhada" ou "viscosa", mas... aveludada? Parece adjetivo pra sofá, LOL.]**invadiu a boca do rapaz que aceitou sem problema, a voracidade era tanta que pareciam que iam se engolir, tamanho desejo que sentia só de vê – lo, **[Sapo: Vai, safada.] **imagens passavam como filme em sua cabeça e a convivência era só na cama... único lugar que conheciam em comum... **[Corvo: Vai, Telecine.][Sapo: Playboy TV, só no Pay-Per-View.]**

Pressionava cada vez mais os lábios, chupava a língua, mordiscava, provocava para chegar ao delírio. **[Corvo: Tudo ao mesmo tempo.][Sapo: Sakura Bombril.] **Desceu novamente o rosto até a única peça que faltava, massageou com uma mão o membro rígido, o Uchiha gemeu ao toque, ela apenas sorriu vitoriosa, pois estava no controle. Com a outra mão, começou a massagear os testículos, a reação do rapaz fora se contrair de prazer, então ela finalmente corta a cueca com uma tesoura, **[Sapo: WTF.]** a garota massageia novamente o membro em movimentos de sobe e desce, indo cada vez mais rápido.

- Sakura... – murmura

O gozo sai em grande quantidade, **[Sapo: CACHOEIRA DE PORRA! \õ/]** fazendo Itachi relaxar e Sakura ficar convencida. **[Leopardo: Tá, e ela realmente precisou que ele gozasse litros pra ela acreditar que ele estava excitado?]**

- Segurou tudo isso? – perguntou inocente **[Sapo: Tava guardando pra fazer a cobertura do bolo de aniversário. Todo mundio adora glacê, sacumé.]**

- Quando você quer ser ruim, você... consegue... – disse recuperando o fôlego **[Corvo: Itachi com asma.]**

- Agora é meu trabalho.

Com a mão ainda no pênis, ela pressiona arrancando mais um gemido do moreno, começa a lamber a cabeça do pênis, **[Leopardo: Eca, Maria-mole.]** fazendo movimentos circulares com a boca, e com a mão o ritual do sobe e desce sentindo que estava ficando rígido novamente, ela desce a língua chupando, fazendo pressão, **[Corvo: 10 atm de pura pressão.] **de repente para e subindo em cima do rapaz, ela faz menção de tirar o sutiã, o que chamou - lhe atenção. Ela apenas desatou e brincando com o tecido acima dos seios, mesmo que já conhecesse cada parte daquele pedaço de carne, **[Corvo: Coxão mole, R$9,99 no Extra.][Leopardo: Mais barato, mais barato, Extra!][Sapo: O hipermercado da minha família. *plim*]** Itachi desejava mais! Finalmente a Uzumaki tira e começa a brincar com eles, depois tira a parte de baixo do conjunto. Se posiciona e penetra o membro em sua cavidade úmida, **[Leopardo: MEU DEUS, cavidade úmida. Me lembra de caverna e estalactites e sapos e...][Sapo: EI. +1]** começa devagar e Itachi começa a movimentar – se também que recebe um novo tapa e no mesmo local massagear com a língua. O quarto começava a preencher – se de gritos, os corpos suavam e não sabiam o quanto aguentariam. **[Corvo: AH, fala sério. Já fizeram de tudo no mundo e não sabem se vão aguentar?] **A Haruno parecia um jóquei em seu cavalo furioso louco para ganhar uma corrida, as cavalgadas eram rápidas e fortes desejando que o clímax chegasse logo. **[Sapo: CAVALOS. PINTOS DE 50CM. Zoofilia feelings.]**

- M – Mais...

Ambos arqueiam os corpos sentido o orgasmo extravasar, **[Sapo: EXTRAVASA! Libera e joga tudo pro ar (8) /axé mode off] **ela grita o mais alto que conseguia sem se importar que alguém escutasse. **[Corvo: Isso que é respeito com os vizinhos, né?][Leopardo: Por isso que eu odeio ser vizinha de pobre.] **Depois que tomam fôlego, ela fita o rapaz ofegante, o coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca, pousando as mãos sobre o peitoral do rapaz, terminam com um selinho, satisfeitos, fechando os olhos. **[Corvo: Como sempre, depois de toda a putaria, tudo acaba com um selinho.]**

- Eu te amo... – ele sussurrou

- Eu também...

- Sakura... posso saber por que não sou anfitrião desta festa? **[Leopardo: Voyeur, Y/Y][Sapo: CORRAO!11onze!]**

A voz agressiva soou, Sakura estremece e implorava para que aquilo fosse só mais um pesadelo iguais a outros que já teve. Ela virou o rosto lentamente, os olhos arregalados temendo o portador daquela voz inconfundível. **[Leopardo: Inconfundível, pff. Parece propaganda do Club Social.][Sapo: Trecho tosco.]**

- Naruto...

- O que meu sócio faz aqui...? **[Corvo: Sócio do PFC.][Sapo: "Eu não incluí minha mulher nos nossos acordos de divisão".] **– murmurava com raiva, querendo que aquilo fosse tudo mentira, que seu sócio, amigo íntimo não estivesse ali, que era tudo ilusão sua. **[Leopardo: Pois é, amigos íntimos também dividem a esposa. Ou não.][Sapo: Íntimos até demais.]**

- Espera... Naruto... – ela levantou – se subitamente, cobrindo – se com um lençol, ele a encarou furioso. A Uzumaki sentiu medo, pois eram raras situações que via seu marido com aquele olhar agressivo. **[Sapo: Eu te peguei no fragaaaa, e num tem expricação (8)]**

- Darei uma chance para que se explique... **[Corvo: Ei, realmente.][Leopardo: Não precisou nem dizer 'Não é nada disso que você está pensando' dessa vez, hein?][Sapo: Explicar o quê? Tá na cara que ele acabou de trepar com a tua mulher como pelo visto tu não faz há um bom tempo, né?] **

Ela baixou olhar segurando as lágrimas. **[Leopardo: Faz tudo isso e ainda quer chorar, olha.][Sapo: Hipócrita você, hein?]**

- Não direi que é um mal entendido, pois seria mentira minha... **[Sapo: *começa a assoviar o Trololo Russo*]**

Eram aquelas palavras que o loiro temia em ouvi – las, esperava que ela falasse que o Uchiha a obrigou ou algo assim, mas... ela fazia tudo por vontade própria. Aquilo foi a gota d'água, pegou a tesoura que se encontrava no criado mudo, não estava raciocinando, só fez o que o coração dizia, 'dor, dor'. Em um grito ele enfiou a ferramenta no coração do rapaz que estava preso. **[Sapo: "Pegou sua mulher na cama com outro? MATE MAIS DE MIL."][Leopardo: Ah não, peraí, véio. Essa porra ainda tem **_**drama**_**?]**

- Itachi! – berrou a Haruno – Está louco Naruto! O que você fez **[Sapo: "Matei meu suposto amigo que eu peguei comendo a mulher que supostamente deveria me amar". -RS]**

- Sakura... – foi a última palavra que Itachi disse antes de falecer. **[Corvo: Eu assisti o episódio e não vi isso aí, não.]**

O homem alucinado não respondera, largou a tesoura manchada de sangue, a mulher segurou a camiseta e choramingava questionando por que o marido fez algo tão absurdo. Ele se irritou e desferiu um tapa forte, ela pousou uma das mãos no local que estava vermelho e dolorido, as lágrimas não cessavam, chorava de raiva, tristeza e dor. **[Sapo: A melhor parte é que ela trai o marido e ainda fica reclamando quando ele descobre e quer matar todo mundo. Hipócrita. +1]** Por impulso pegou a mesma arma na qual causou a morte do amante e enfiou por trás das costas do Uzumaki que caiu se contorcendo de dor.

- Naruto, por favor... acalme – se. – ela disse chorosa – Eu estou aqui, por favor, acalme – se. **[Sapo: Ela enfiou a tesoura nas costas dele e pede calma. Coerência, zero.]**

O Uzumaki parou de se rebater **[Leopardo: Tipo assim, ataque epiléptico /parei -rs] **e encarou nos olhos da mulher, lágrimas começavam a rolar pela face bronzeada do rapaz que ainda lamentava por tudo.

- Ei! Posso contar uma coisa? **[Corvo: Não, obrigado.] **– Com uma das mãos, ela segurou a mão do marido – Sabe... eu te amava, amava aquele homem que era tão alegre e que não desistia fácil, eu me apaixonei por aquele Uzumaki Naruto... declarou seu amor e eu finalmente aceitei dando uma chance para aquele bobo insistente. No final, casamos, mas depois, você mudou. O Uzumaki Naruto ficou sério, e começou a se esforçar mais do que devia, totalmente diferente daquele velho rapaz que eu conhecia... Eu reconheço que você se esforçava para dar o melhor para mim, mas, você me deu tudo, **[Sapo: Até o cu? Hmm.] **menos a atenção que eu unicamente queria... **[Sapo: Ele não te dava atenção, então você achou justo começar a traí-lo e enterrar uma tesoura nas costas dele depois. Acho digno.]**

- Sakura...

- Adeus Naruto... – disse por final levantando a mão livre com a tesoura** [Corvo: Edward Mãos de Tesoura. RIARIARIA][Sapo: E é com Leopardo tendo uma crise alérgica que terminamos essa ripagem. *fecha as cortinas*][Leopardo: É, morri. 1bj]**

**~ x ~**

**Comentários Finais:**

**Leopardo****: **_Eu acho que essa autora tá assistindo muito pornô, véi. Por que de onde diabos é que uma pessoa vai pensar que um cara goza litros? É pura fantasia e... morri._

**Corvo****:** _Cara, simplesmente foi o maior castigo que eu podia receber hoje - passar horas tendo que ripar essa fic quilométrica e totalmente ridícula. Eu preferia ficar assistindo o Bob Esponja, que é o que eu tô fazendo agora. E a autora precisa parar de ficar projetando os devaneios que ela tem antes de dormir nas fics. Fica uma merda._

**Sapo****: **_O fato de a fic ser AU não justifica colocar todo mundo OOC numa trama clichê, pronto, falei. Você devia sinceramente ter esperado um pouco mais antes de "reativar" sua conta se o máximo que você consegue fazer de uma história é isso._

**FULANOS ARE BACK, MOTHERFUCKA!**


End file.
